


And They Were Roommates

by queerly_quip



Series: Fluff-Fest [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Divergent, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_quip/pseuds/queerly_quip
Summary: oh my god they were roommatesdomestic Julerose fluff for fluff month because there needs to be more julerose contentthey also have a cat





	And They Were Roommates

“Rose, I’m back,” Juleka called, entering their apartment with a bag of sweets in hand from a certain bakery.

“Okay, just give me a sec!” Rose called from behind the wall, where their small kitchen was. She walked into the mini hallway, their cat Pepper in her arms.

Rose let go of Pepper and he jumped down onto the rug. “Pepper was bugging me about something, I don’t know what though.” Juleka took off her shoes before giving Rose a peck on the cheek.

“Hm. Akuma?” She set the food down on the table, and Pepper followed her.

“No.” Rose followed Juleka to the table and sat down. “He was defeated months ago by Ladybug and her group. Remember?”

“Well, after years of akumas, you just get used to them, I guess.” Playing with her bangs, Juleka looked out the window for any signs of trouble. “Remember that one week where there were four akumas in a row?”

“Wasn’t that the week where Marinette and Adrien suddenly started dating with no like, build-up or anything?”

“Yep. Everyone was confused and frustrated, especially you.”

“I’m a hopeless romantic, Jules,” Rose said, dramatically flopping onto the couch, the back of her hand raised to her forehead. “What do you expect? Besides, that was when Mari and Adrien got into the ‘good friends’ phase.”

“Rose, they’ve been in the ‘good friends’ phase since collége,” she replied, a smirk streaking across her face as she joined Rose on the couch.

Juleka and Rose began rooming together during their second year of university, originally with Luka as well. However, he had moved out and began renting an apartment with a friend of his from lycee. Afterwards, they moved into a smaller apartment for the two of them. Around that time, they adopted Pepper when he was still a kitten.

“Well, I guess. But in collége Marinette couldn’t say a single syllable around Adrien, or even at the mention at him sometimes. You remember how we tried to set them up several times.”

“Yeah, emphasis on _tried_.”

“I’m mean, they’re together now, so I guess we helped?” Rose wondered, squinting her eyes and looking into a corner of the ceiling.

“Maybe a little bit.”

Rose wrapped her arms around Juleka, pulling her close. She softly pushed her bangs out of her eye, her long, purple hair still the same from collége.

Juleka stared into Rose’s bright, blue eyes, reminiscent of the sky on a clear day. Her blonde pixie cut remained the same, as well as her bubbly personality. The same one Juleka loved, beginning all the way in collége.

The same Rose who loved to trick and tease her.

Rose began tickling Juleka, who went through the five stages of grief in a matter of seconds. Her auburn eyes widened and she raised her arms in a desperate attempt to protect herself. Rose had already sprouted a child-like grin, and began tickling her roommate.

Juleka tried stringing together a coherent sentence, but failed, as her words were drowned out by laughter. Not to mention her hair kept falling in front of her face.

“Rose—no, stop, please,” she giggled, drawing out the ‘e.’

“Never.”

Juleka fell to her side, turning away to try and stop Rose’s quick hands. She inched over to the other side of the couch, catching her breath, while Pepper hopped onto the coffee table with curiosity. Rose smiled on, watching Juleka, her hands now petting Pepper.

The couch and cushions now in disarray, Juleka rolled her eyes, still breathing quickly. “I _hate_ it when you do that.”

“It’s fun!” Rose argued, tilting her head.

“Not for me.”

Juleka watched Rose’s hands go back into the pockets of her pink hoodie, grabbed them, and held onto them. Their fingers laced together, and sat in between them. Juleka did this partly to keep her from _torturing_ tickling her again, mostly just for the sake of holding hands.

Suddenly, Juleka felt her heart pump faster and her chest flutter. Everything in her surroundings seemed to blur out of focus as she held her gaze at Rose. She moved one of her hands and used it to push aside her bangs, and cupped her cheek.

“We still haven’t changed that much, have we?” Rose asked, her voice soft.

“Nope,” she replied, kissing Rose on the lips. She moved her arms to wrap them around Juleka’s neck, while hers were wrapped around Rose’s waist.

While they weren’t the sappiest couple alive ( _*cough cough Marinette and Adrien cough cough*_ ), Rose and Juleka did have their moments. They were the second couple from their class in collége to start dating, after Myléne and Ivan. Myléne and Ivan were one of their classes’ biggest ships, after Rose and Juleka, and the class OTP, Adrien and Marinette. The day they started dating in lycée, they walked into the building holding hands. Everyone who saw went dead silent, before bursting into applause or cheers. Some even started tearing up (Alya and Nino).

They pulled away from the kiss, both unable to focus properly and their minds still reeling. Their foreheads were pressed together, and they sat there for a few seconds, in peaceful silence.

That silence was interrupted by a certain cat.

Having heard something fall from the table, first Rose quickly got up to check it.

“Pepper, not again,” Rose scolded, picking up the slightly-forgotten pastry box from the floor. “I hope they aren’t ruined.”

Juleka walked over and inspected the dropped sweets. The croissants were okay, other than being a little cold. The macarons, however, were cracked or broken in some form.

“They’ll be fine, Rose,” Juleka said, taking a bite out of a broken macaron. “They’re just a little sticky, so be careful.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Pepper is just being a cat, that’s all.”

Suddenly, another certain cat was heard from the window of their balcony of houseplants.

“The fact that you didn’t name your cat after me hurts, Jules,” Chat Noir spoke, pouting and miming a tear rolling down his face.

“We named him before you guys revealed yourselves to everyone. How would we explain having a cat named Adrien to everyone else?”

“They have a point, Kitty,” Ladybug argued, crouching on the railing.

“Do you guys want to come in?” Rose offered, moving out of the way of the window. “It’s pretty windy out there.”

“Sure. It’s a slow day today, so we should take a break.”

“Well, come on in.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes all i write is fluff, fight me


End file.
